


Water Boys

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Written for the 'Summer of Fun' comment fic challenge on Livejournal. When has anything ever gone according to plan for the Winchesters?





	Water Boys

Sam had thought it was such a great idea when Dean came up with it; a genius idea actually. Him and Dean, just the two of them, a long, peaceful day fishing on the sea, the sun warming their backs, the fresh salt breeze cooling their faces.

Once he'd known Sam had bought into the idea, Dean had talked of little else, even checking out fish recipes online; apparently Dean had every intention of dining well on the results of their expedition.  
Sam's heart had skipped as he'd first caught sight of 'Primrose', the little boat he'd rented as she sat in her berth, bobbing merrily around on the lapping waves, almost as if she was bored waiting for them, and excited to get going. He'd stood on the quayside and watched as Dean, his face lit up with impish glee, unloaded their provisions and their two fishing rods from the Impala's trunk.

Dean had insisted on checking out her engine before leaving harbour and declared it sound, then he'd insisted on 'driving'. Sam knew that there was no point in arguing, and anyway, he reflected, as Dean stood at the wheel, effortlessly manoeuvring the little boat through the crowded harbour and out to open sea, that they were in the safest hands; there probably wasn't a vehicle on earth that Dean couldn't drive like a professional.

Sam had prepared so carefully for this day. He'd packed jackets in case it got cold in the evening, and hats for the heat of the day; he'd packed a hamper with enough provisions to feed an army and a cool box with enough beer to put the same army out of commission for a week; he'd packed sunscreen, insect repellent and he'd even packed a compass.

HUUUURRRGH!

Now, as he glanced across at Dean, bent over the rails and attempting to project his stomach into the sea for the third time, Sam felt his own gorge rise again.

Seasickness pills. If only he'd remembered to pack seasickness pills …

xxxxx

end


End file.
